The Not So Perfect Life of Little Miss Perfect
by Scarlet Dickenson
Summary: Hermione may look happy but her life is not all its cracked up to be. I'm not great with summaries but its a RonHermione fic with HarryGinny on the side.
1. What? Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. (Though I wish I did. *sighs* Ron)  
  
It was the week before school started and Hermione had finished all her homework except for her Arithmancy homework since it was her favorite and by far the easiest to do for her. As she sat in her room twirling her quill and concentrating on her first problem, she heard screams from the kitchen. She wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time she had heard them. All summer her mother and father had been fighting, constantly, about everything. About her, her sister, money, clothes and even what to eat for dinner.  
The screams got worse. She couldn't even tell a five from a two now because her head hurt too much. The screams got continually louder and Hermione felt herself become small. It hurt her to hear her parents fighting this way. They had been together for 20 years and they had fought, but never like this. As she sat in her room on her bed with her head in her lap, she cried saying to herself over and over how this was it, this would be the last time her parents would ever fight because it would be the last time they were ever together.  
She didn't know how right she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The screams went on but Hermione stopped her crying. She had done this far too many times. It was like a ritual, hear the screams, try and ignore them, cry and then stop. It was like clockwork. She went back to her homework. She checked the clock. They should call for me right about now, she thought. "Hermione, dear. Come here, your father and I have something to tell you," cried her mother. "Right on time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione put down her quill. She opened her door and listened. Just sobs. She walked downstairs onto the battlefield that was their kitchen. Her mother sat slumped in a chair and her father paced. Outside it was sunny. Light flooded in from the windows and cast the shaking shadows of her two parents on the newly refinished floor. "We already talked to your sister. We wanted to tell you separately. We are getting a divorce," said Hermione's father calmly but you could tell by the shaking in his voice that he was upset. "Why? How?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran to her room. She kept thinking I have to get out of here; I have to get out of here. She had an idea. She threw floo powder in her fireplace. "The Burrow." Read and Review Please ( I'm new at this.  
  
Scarlet 


	2. Apples?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Unfortunately.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fire. Ron was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book. She walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
Ron jumped up scared out of his wits. When he saw that it was only Hermione, he calmed down.  
  
"You scared me," huffed Ron. But when he saw her red rimmed etes he suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I was so into my book I just didn't notice you were here."  
  
"It's ok. I was just wondering if I could stay here until school started." Ron nodded. "Thanks. I'll tell you why when I get back. I just want to be back here before my parents realize I'm gone."  
  
Hermione stepped up the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder from the flowerpot.  
  
"Oh by the way," said Hermione as she stepped into the fireplace, "what were you reading?"  
  
"Quidditch Through the Ages."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione stepped into her room, she heard more screams coming from the kitchen. She hurried around her room getting together her school things. She then went to her closet, took out her clothes and packed them with her school things. She sat on her bed and looked around the room. She spotted her brush and some cosmetics on her dresser. She got up to pack them thinking if she was ever going to get Ron she would have to start acting a little more like a girl like Lavender or Parvati.  
  
Crookshanks wandered into her room.  
  
"There you are my little crook," crooned Hermione, "let's go we're leaving right now."  
  
Hermione wrote a quick note to her parents figuring that the y would remember her at some point and would check up on her, but by that time she would already be at Ron's house.  
  
She stepped up to the fireplace.  
  
"The Burrow," she called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crookshanks ran out of the fireplace and up the stars. Hermione stepped out. Ron immediately grabbed her bags and carried them upstairs to his room.  
  
"Should I be sleeping in your room?" stuttered Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't know where else you can sleep." replied Ron. "Ginny's room is being painted with a bonus dad got and I don't think you would fancy sleeping in the twin's room so. . ."  
  
"It's OK; I was just wondering."  
  
Ron put her suitcases down and conjured up a bed (yes I know he isn't supposed to use magic during the summer but since he is a prefect I bent the rules). Hermione sat down and the bad and sighed. She told Ron about her summer. She told him how her parents were always fighting, how she had found some stuff out about their personal lives while they were fighting that she didn't want to know. Finally, she told him about their getting a divorce.  
  
Hermione started to cry. Ron didn't know what to do so he comforted her somewhat nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I . . . I wish I could change this but I can't. I'm so sorry."  
  
Ron ran his fingers through her hair. He was amazed at how soft it was and how good she smelled. After a few moments, he realized Hermione had stopped crying and had fallen into a peaceful sleep in his arms. Ron got up quietly and laid her on the bed. He took her shoes off and covered her with a blanket. He left the room still thinking about how soft her hair was and how she smelled like apples.  
  
This chappie is a little longer than the first one. Oh and by the way next chapter we see a little of another of our favorite pairs. (Kinda) Harry and Ginny but this is still R/Hr.  
  
Read and Review!!!  
  
Scarlet 


	3. We're off to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
A/N: Wow! Sorry I haven't updated. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I've had a lot of work but here is another chapter. This one is short but it's leading up to the next chapter. To all of my reviewers- Thanks! If you guys hadn't reviewed, I probably wouldn't have continued.  
  
Ron walked out of his room in the attic. He walked downstairs where he heard Ginny and his mom arguing. He hid at the top of the stairs to listen.  
  
"Mum, please! Why can't Harry come? Hermione is here. He always comes!"  
  
"Ginny, dear. Harry can't come because it's safer at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Believe me I would love to have him but Dumbledore said that he had to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's. However, we are meeting him in Diagon Alley in (*Mrs. Weasley looks at her watch*) an hour."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran up the stairs at full speed to raid her closet.  
  
Ginny passed Ron on her mad rush to her room but fortunately for him she didn't notice him. Ron got up slowly. He glanced after Ginny. Ron walked downstairs to the Kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and her head in her hands. Ron made a noise and his mother looked up.  
  
"Ronnie, how is Hermione?" questioned Molly.  
  
"She's ok. She's sleeping now. Are we doing anything today?"  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and we are meeting Harry there. Be ready to leave in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Should I wake Hermione?"  
  
"Why don't you wake her in about fifteen minutes in case she wants to freshen up a bit."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron tip-toed up the stairs to his room. He silently opened the door. Sunlight streamed through the window and landed on Hermione's face. A pained expression crossed her beautiful face.  
  
Ron sighed. Poor Hermione, he thought; I wish I could do something about her situation.  
  
Ron walked across the room and sat down on the end of his bed. He leaned over and shook Hermione's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was that, I thought. I blinked. I didn't know it was this late! When my eyes finally became focused I realized that Ron had woken me up. I remembered that I was at the Burrow.  
  
"What's going on Ron? "  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Harry is meeting us there. We are going to leave in about a half an hour. Mum told me to wake you in case you wanted to freshen up or something."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I think I'd like to get changed."  
  
"Ok."  
  
After a minute Ron got the hint.  
  
"Oh," he said and he left the room.  
  
Hermione opened her trunk. She pulled on a pair of dark blue pants and a black T-shirt. She pulled out her brush and began to brush her hair. When she had finished, she stood up, grabbed her sandals and ran downstairs. At the bottom of the steps she sat down and put her sandals on. She them commenced to walk downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were already there waiting for her and Ginny. As soon as Hermione reached the bottom Ginny bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Ready everyone?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes," they chorused.  
  
"Ok. Off we go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok there it is. And I know I lied about Harry and Ginny but I thought you would want something and I can't write the whole next chapter now so I hope this is good enough for now.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Remember you are you only reason I write.  
  
Scarlet 


End file.
